Meet the Wonder Years
This is the first episode in the first season of The Wonder Years. Plot "William Schuester you know what I miss," says coach Sue Sylvester as she sits in front of him. Mr. Shue looks at her trying to figure out if he wants to answer. Before he could answer Coach Sue says,"Trying to destory you and those so called singers you call New Directions." Mr. Shue watches as she walks off. He takes out his phone and press the speed dial. "Hey. I need a favor?" He says,' Thanks. See you soon." Mr. Shue heads to the bulletin board to post the sign up list. Dom Hughes watches as his Spanish teacher post something on the bulletin board. He heads over to see what was posted. A couple of students bump into him and he flinches He reaches the board to see a sheet of paper saying: "Auditions for the New Directions" @ 3:30 pm at the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. Dom shrugs and signs his name then heads to his next class. Rose Phillips peers around her locker door to see what Dom was doing and sees him signning up for somthing. She made sure Dom is out of sight before heading to see what he was signing up for and to sign up after him. After she signed her name she bounced of to her Math class. Dom arrived at his next class which was Mr. Shue's Spanish class. He found his seat in front of Amelia Daniellus and her boyfriend Brandon Cole. The bell rings and Mr. Shue tries to settle his class down. "Class we have a new student," Mr. Shue says as he gestures to the door,"Lana Menaz." Everyone looks as Lana walks in. Dom smile hugely and Amelia looks like a deer caught in the headlights. Lana sits in the seat next to Dom. Mr. Shue starts his lesson. When the bell rings Amelia darts out of the classroom and Lana is next. Brandon looks at Dom. Dom gives him nothing. After all the students are gone Mr. Shue gathers his things. A voice behind him says," Hello, Mr. Shue." "Santana, you made it here fast," Mr. Shue says he turns around. "Well, I was in town anyway," she says as she gives Mr. Shue a hug,"You ready to do this?" Mr. Shue and Santana Lopez head to pick up the sign up list and head to the April Rhodes Civic Pavilion. Brandon finally caughts up with Dom. "Ok. I know we aren't friends but whats up with Amelia," asks Brandon. Dom stops and turns to Brandon. "Ask her. I have somewhere to be," Dom states and disappears into the crowded hallway. Mr. Shue and Santana take their seats in the Pavilion. Mr. Shue calls the first name. "Hi. I'm Dom Hughes and I will be singing 'Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan." The music starts. Do you ever feel like breaking down? '' ''Do you ever feel out of place? '' ''Like somehow you just don't belong '' ''And no one understands you '' ''Do you ever want to run away? '' ''Do you lock yourself in your room? '' ''With the radio on turned up so loud '' ''That no one hears you screaming '' ''No you don't know what it's like '' ''When nothing feels alright '' ''You don't know what it's like '' ''To be like me '' ''To be hurt, to feel lost '' ''To be left out in the dark '' ''To be kicked when you're down '' ''You feel like you've been pushed around '' ''To be on the edge of breaking down '' ''And no one's there to save you '' ''No you don't know what it's like '' ''Welcome to my life '' ''No one ever lied straight to your face '' ''And no one ever stabbed you in the back '' ''You might think I'm happy '' ''But I'm not gonna be ok '' ''Everybody always gave you what you wanted '' ''You never had to work '' ''It was always there '' ''You don't know what it's like '' ''What it's like '' ''Welcome to my life '' Mr. Shue and Santana whisper between each other. Santana says," You are in. Next!" "Hi! I'm Harrison White and I will be singing 'Star Girl' by McFly." ''Hey '' ''I'm looking up for my star girl '' ''I guess I'm stuck in this mad world with things that I want to say '' ''But you're a million miles away '' ''And I was afraid when you kissed me on your intergalactical frisbee '' ''I wonder why '' ''I wonder why you never asked me to stay '' ''Hey '' ''There's nothing on earth that can save us '' ''When I find love with Uranus '' ''I don't want to give you away because it makes no sense at all '' ''And Houston we've got a problem '' ''The ground control couldn't stop them '' ''I wonder why '' ''I wonder why you never asked me to stay '' ''Yeah '' ''Fly away '' ''Watch the nights turn into day '' ''Dance on the Milky Way '' ''Melt me with your eyes '' ''My star girl rules the sky '' ''I'm looking up to my star girl '' ''I guess I'm stuck in this mad '' ''Mad world '' ''The things that I want to say but you're a million miles away '' ''Girl I gotta tell you I'm feeling much better '' ''I can't get enough of you '' ''Galaxy defenders '' ''Stay forever '' ''Never get enough of you Mr. Shue looks at Santana and she nods. Mr. Shue says,"Welcome to the club. Next!" "I'm Rose Phillips. And today I will be singing 'Turning Tables' by Adele." Close enough to start a war, All that I have is on the floor, God only knows what we're fighting for, All that I say, you always say more, I can't keep up with your turning tables, Under your thumb, I can't breathe, So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, No, I won't ask , you to just desert me, I cant give the heart you think you gave me, It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, To turning tables, Under haunted skies I see, ooh, Where love is lost, your ghost is found, I braved a hundred storms to leave you, As hard as you try, no, I will never be knocked down, I can't keep up with your turning tables, Under your thumb, I can't breathe, So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, No, I won't rescue, you to just desert me, I cant give the heart you think you gave me, It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, Turning tables, Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior, When the thunder calls for me, Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior, Standing on my own two feet, I won't let you close enough to hurt me, No, I won't rescue, you to just desert me, I cant give the heart you think you gave me, It's time to say goodbye to turning tables, To turning tables, Turning tables, yeah, Turning, oh. Santana says,"No!! Next!" Mr. Shue looks at her. "Good day. I'm Michelle and I will be singing 'I Say A little Prayer' by Dionne Warwick." The moment I wake up '' ''Before I put on my makeup '' ''I say a little prayer for you '' ''While combing my hair, now '' ''And wonder what dress to wear, now '' ''I say a little prayer for you Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart '' ''And I will love you '' ''Forever, and ever, we never will part '' ''Oh, how I'll love you '' ''Together, together, that's how it must be '' ''To live without you '' ''Would only mean heartbreak for me I run for the bus, dear '' ''While riding I think of us, dear '' ''I say a little prayer for you '' ''At work, I just take time '' ''And all through my coffee break-time '' ''I say a little prayer for you Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart '' ''And I will love you '' ''Forever, and ever, we never will part '' ''Oh, how I'll love you '' ''Together, together, that's how it must be '' ''To live without you '' ''Would only mean heartbreak for me I say a little prayer for you I say a little prayer for you Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart '' ''And I will love you '' ''Forever, and ever, we never will part '' ''Oh, how I'll love you '' ''Together, together, that's how it must be '' ''To live without you '' ''Would only mean heartbreak for me My darling, believe me '' ''For me there is no one, but you '' ''Please love me, too '' ''I'm in love with you '' ''Answer my prayer '' ''Say you love me, too. Why don't you answer my prayer? You know, every day I say a little prayer I said, I say, I say a little prayer Santana hands up and claps. Mr. Shue says,"You only like it because it was the song you auditioned with. Michelle, you are in." Lana was putting her books in her locker when Amelia walked up to her. Lana waited a second before saying something. "Before you say something shouldn't you be watching your boyfriend audition for the Glee club?" ---- "Hi I'm Brandon Cole and I will be singing 'Set Fire to the Rain' by Adele." I let it fall, my heart, '' ''And as it fell you rose to claim it. '' ''It was dark and I was over, '' ''Until you kissed my lips and you saved me. '' ''My hands they were strong, but my knees were far too weak, '' ''To stand in your arms without falling to your feet, '' ''But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew. '' ''All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true, '' ''And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win. '' ''But I set fire to the rain, '' ''Watched it pour as I touched your face, '' ''Well it burn while I cried, '' ''Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name! '' ---- Amelia says, " I just needed to get this done before you try anything." Lana asks, " Why would I want to do anything? You are with Brandon. I'm cool with that. Unless you want me to do something." Lana wiggles her eyebrows which causes Amelia to slap her. ---- ''Sometimes I wake up by the door, '' ''That heart you caught must be waiting for you. '' ''Even now when we're already over '' ''I can't help myself from looking for you. '' ''I set fire to the rain, '' ''Watched it pour as I touched your face, '' ''Well it burned while I cried, '' ''Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name '' ''I set fire to the rain, '' ''And I threw us into the flames '' ''When I felt something died '' ''Cause I knew that that was the last time, '' ''The last time, oh, oh! Both Santana and Mr. Shue stand up and clap. Mr. Shue says," That was excellent! You are in!" 'Brandon runs off to find Amelia. Santana turns to Mr. Shue. '"Lima Bean in 20 minutes," Santana asks. 'Mr. Shue nods and they both head off. ---- Songs to be Performed Welcome to My Life By Simple Plan. Performed by Dom Hughes Star Girl by McFly. Performed by Harrison White . Turning Tables by Adele. Performed by Rose Phillips . I Say A Little Prayer by Dionne Warwick. Performed by Michelle Marsdon . Set Fire to the Rain by Adele. Performed by Brandon Cole . Cast Brittana_glee as Lana Menaz Camsay as Dom Hughes BlaineIsAmazing as Harrison White LoveYouLikeCrazy as Rose Phillips Littlemissbrittany888 as Michelle Marsdon Renz.gleek as Brandon Cole Adani23 as Amelia Daniellus Guest Starring Mr. Shue as Himself Special Guest Starring Santana Lopez as herself Category:Episode